GET OFF OF ME HERBIVORE!
by relorelo
Summary: Umm... i don't know what to write in summary...  Oh well...  Tsuna got caught by Hibari in the middle of mess Gokudera made. and... how come Tsuna is hugging Hibari! 1827 HibaTsuna


Hi, this is my first fic so please be easy on me. (OOC-ness allert)

And i'm pretty sure there's gonna be a grammar mistake. So yeah, no flame please!

On with the story! * hide *

* * *

"Herbivore"

"H-huh? h-hibari-san"

"Do you realize what you have done?"

Yup what a nice day to start. I woke up in the morning just to get kicked by evil tutor baby. I don't have my breakfast because Lambo is playing with his hand grenade. Sleeping in class. And now my friend is destroying the school property with his dynamite because i'm get bullied by some punks on school. After Gokudera beat all of them, one of the bullies is trying to escape, so Gokudera is now chasing him and leave me here ALONE with this mess. And not just that! The problem is... Hibari is happen to be around here(somewhere...)! And that's how i'm in the middle of this mess.

"Um... H-hibari-san i can explain..."

"Destroying school property, causing ruckus inside of namimori, and disturbing me from my nap..."

'Huh, hibari's taking a nap?'

"Kamikorosu"

"H-h-hibari-san. I'm sorry! Please don't bite me to death!" * bow *

"And why is that?"

"Please...Hibari-san... (cue to the puppy dog eyes XD)* sob * don't... * tremble* bite me to death..."

* Ba-dump * 'What's that? This feeling... (ha-ha stuttering Hibari is just too cute :D)t-those eyes i-it's so.. c-cu... what the hell am I thinking!'

"Ne, Hibari-san... please forgive me..." * Tsuna's eyes getting more rounder and wider * (if that's even possible)

"Khh..."

"Ne... Hibari-san?" now Tsuna is approaching a confused Hibari with his extremely cute, adorable, intolerable, and impossibly(KYAAA! XD)round puppy dog eyes.

"H-herbivore... stay-" and Tsuna do the unthinkable thing that never cross Hibari's mind.

* Hug *

* Blush * "H-h-h-herbivore..."

And the next thing Tsuna do, is clinging on Hibari. His hand on Hibari's neck and tangling him.

"...! Y-you..."

"G-get off of me!"

"I will, if you forgive me..." Tsuna said cutely

* deep blush * 'Kkhhh... t-this herbivore...'

"I forgive you. Now get off of me, before i change my mind"

"..."

"..."

"H-hibari-san, are you still mad at me?" * sob *

"...!" 'Oh, shit! Is he going to cry?...'

"B-because your voice telling me that you're still mad at me" * sob *

Can't think of anything else Hibari is trying to push Tsuna, so Tsuna will let go of him. Too bad, Tsuna's vice grip hug still not let go of him. And they do that (Hibari is pushing Tsuna, Tsuna won't let go of him. Nah..., you got the point) for some time. Until someone approaching them...

"Yo, Tsuna!... what are you doing?"

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun"

And... Yamamoto just stare at the sight in front of him. Until he says something stupid that is...

"Ne, Hibari-san are you wrestling with Tsuna?"

"..."

"..."

"Stupid herbivore..." Thanks to that, Hibari give Yamamoto a death glare. Yamamoto being care-free he is, he ignored Hibari's death glare.

"Can i join you?"

"... Herbivore, are you dense or just stupid?" (still pushing Tsuna)

"Huh? You're not wrestling?"

"What does this look like"

"Wrestling." Yamamoto stated dumbly.

"GAH! You're stupider than i thought!"

"Then you're not wrest-"

"Get this thing off of me!" (pushing Tsuna harder)

* silence *

"..."

"..."

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna is the first one talking after that silence.

"Hibari-san... do you hate me?" * tears start leaking out *

Hibari stop pushing Tsuna after hearing that word from Tsuna and because Tsuna is starting to cry.

* ba-dump * At that moment Hibari felt a thousand of sword stabbing his heart.

'How can I hate you with your adorable face!' Hibari thought.

"You do hate me...!" * crying harder * (still hugging Hibari... and tighter)

"...! No Tsunayoshi i don't hate you!"

"R-really?" * sniffle *

* sigh * "Yes, Tsunayoshi i don't hate you..."

"..."

"Did you just call me with my name?"

"Yes Tsunayoshi"

* squeal * "Hibari-san!"

"Yes?"

Tsuna give Hibari a peck on his lip and let go of him.

"...?" 'D-d-did he j-just...'

"Wow Tsuna!" it's Yamamoto of course

* giggle *

"Ne, Hibari-san, there's something i want to say to you..." * blush * Tsuna is playing with his finger.

"W-what is it...?" (still remembering Tsuna's soft, plump lip on his mind)

"Ano... Hibari-san..."

"Yes?"

* Gulp * "I-i love you!"

And after that, Tsuna dashing from his spot to his home with speed that can match Kobayakawa sena from Eyeshield 21.

Hibari just staring from where Tsuna just left dumbfounded.

"Wow! I didn't know Tsuna can run that fast!"

* * *

So, how is it? Good? Bad? Please review! * bow *

Oh, and should I make sequel?


End file.
